


Evergreen

by ashes_of_roses (KendraLuehr)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/pseuds/ashes_of_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom is Miriam Lass' mentor for her fellowship program. The two share six months of bonding, discovery, and eventual love. (Prompt fill for Rare Pair Fest 2016).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> Let me just say that I am both honored and intimidated to have been assigned aphrodite_mine in the Rare Pairs Fest! At first, I was unsure of why that username was so familiar, but then upon closer inspection, I realized that I'd read her lovely S1 Hannibloom fanfiction (and I also enjoyed her Margot/Abigail one-shot, as well!).
> 
> Allow me to preface this by saying this is my first time writing for Miriam, as well as my first time writing in depth for Alana's character. My typical "go-to's" for exploration are Abigail, Will, and Beverly, though in this instance, I couldn't figure out a way to neatly tie Bev into the story. I really wish I'd been able to, but nothing was working and I was starting to get frustrated, so I went in a completely different direction. I really hope this is okay, aphrodite_mine, and that you aren't too disappointed! In addition, I'd originally wanted to include some fan art as well, but my schedule just hasn't allowed it. With that being said, I'm a big fan of your work and I hope you enjoy! <3

Miriam had never been one for social activities. Ever since she could walk, she opted to accompany her daddy to his job at the family business: a quaint, wooden general store that served ice cream and deli sandwiches. Ever since that moment, she’d dedicated herself to work and the greater good. Three scholarships and four hard, grueling years in school had led up to her current forensics fellowship. With any luck, she’d be under Special Agent Jack Crawford’s tutelage by the end of the year.

“Miriam Lass?”

She looked up, attentive and poised.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Alana Bloom, your pending mentor for the forensics program. Would you follow me, please?”

Lifting her bag over her shoulder, Miriam rose and trailed after the woman with purposeful, even strides. She’d always been told that good posture gave off the best impression.

“Have a seat, won’t you?”

Doing as she was asked, Miriam sank down into her seat and crossed her legs at the ankle. “I did some research on your bio.”

“Oh?”

“You studied underneath some very impressive names. I was pretty insistent about you being my mentor.”

“I’m flattered.” With a coy smile, Alana opened up Miriam’s file. “Your marks are outstanding, and you were at the top of your class. Naturally, that just makes my job all the easier. Do you intend to go into a psychiatric field?”

“The FBI, actually. I just figured that this would help in potential cases, given how psychological profiling is a must.”

Alana’s smile widened. “You’re a daddy’s girl, aren’t you?”

“Why? Are you profiling me right now?”

“One of the downsides to this field is the profiling side of your brain never quite turns _off._ All I’m saying is, you have the same glint to your eye that I did when I entered NYU several years ago. My Papa was the best friend I ever had, and I wanted to make him proud.”

“Was?”

“He died of lung cancer about ten years ago,” Alana said, closing Miriam’s file. “Papa was too stubborn to quit smoking cigars.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. I know he’s here with me now, and that’s all that matters.” Idly, she touched the starfish pendant on her necklace, a present her father had given her for graduation. It had arrived in the mail three days after his death, and she hadn’t taken it off ever since. “How about we grab a coffee and get started?”

Miriam nodded.

* * *

 

“I don’t really think I should…”

It was the end of the six month period of their private practice, and Alana canted her head, holding open the bar door with a jaunty grin. “I suppose you shouldn’t,” she agreed, “but as your mentor and friend, I’m _insisting_ that you deserve a celebratory drink. Come on.” She waved her friend inside. “I’ll buy.”

With a wry smile tugging at her lips, Miriam ducked her head and followed Alana over to the more secluded section of the bar. To their left was a dartboard (which two men were woefully trying to nail), and as they had a seat, a waitress cheerily breezed over to take their orders.

“I’ll have your best Stout, and my friend here will have-”

“A water, thank you.”

Alana huffed. “You most certainly will not! In that case, she’s having what I’m having.”

After the waitress had bustled away, Miriam teased, “You know, you’re a terrible influence for such a prominent figure in the educational field.”

“As I’ve said, this marks the end of your seminar, so it’s a cause for celebration. Whether or not I’m a terrible influence remains to be seen.”

“No, I think it’s abundantly clear.”

With a wink, Alana moved to accept her drink just as it was placed in front of her. Popping the orange into her mouth, she chewed at the fleshy fruit before setting the rind onto the table. “You know, you never quite answered my question from all those months ago… _Are_ you a daddy’s girl?”

Miriam traced her finger along the rim of her glass, glancing up once before ducking her gaze again. “Yes, I would say so. My father taught me everything I know and then some. When I was little, he always made sure to include me in everything he did. He said there’s no sense in learning without experience.”

“Well, your daddy’s right. And from the looks of things, you’ll be an awfully fine agent because of that advice.”

A hand came down on Alana’s shoulder and she sighed, looking up at the newcomer with a startling amount of indifference. “Yes, can I help you?”

“My friend and I were betting that you couldn’t beat us in a game of darts.”

“Is that all?”

Appearing put-off, the man said, “No, it’s _not_ all. This is a bet, lady, so if we win, you’ll have to give us both a kiss.”

“And if _I_ win, you’ll have to buy my friend and I two drinks a piece – one for each loss.”

“Deal.”

“Alana, _don’t,”_ Miriam warned.

Rising smoothly from the table, Alana assured her, “Don’t worry, this will only take a moment.”

And she was right.

With a shocking amount of accuracy, Alana’s first shot landed dead-smack in the center of the board. She gave a celebratory whoop, lifting her glass toward Miriam as the two men muttered about beginner’s luck (which soon turned into _expert’s_ luck, given her lethal throwing arm).

Two free rounds of drinks later, Miriam asked, “So where did you learn to play like that?”

“My brothers always made sure I could defend myself, whether that be by mouth, hand, or sport. I would’ve warned those two goons they’d be down about twenty bucks, but why spoil the surprise?”

Smiling around the rim of her glass, Miriam took a sip before suggesting, “Maybe next time you could get them to throw in a pizza?”

They clinked their glasses together.

“You got it.”

* * *

 

“Here you are.”

Miriam looked up from her boots with a grin, accepting the glass of beer between her slender fingers. “Am I allowed to ask what this is for?”

“Do you even have to ask? You just got hammered by Jack Crawford on your first week as trainee. If you don’t get the chance to unwind now, you never will.” With a gentle nudge, Alana added, “You’re acting as if you haven’t done this before. I’m beginning to suspect that you’ve never indulged in a single day of relaxation in your life.”

Miriam smiled crookedly, canting her head as she smudged her thumb along the condensation on her glass. “Would you believe me if I said I had?”

“Everyone is innocent until proven guilty,” Alana assured her. Checking the timer on her oven, she moved away and began repositioning the floral arrangement on her counter. “It’s funny,” she softly said. “When I was young, I always felt so badly about plucking flowers. I was about five when I discovered that picking them stops their life cycle. So I started thinking if I love something, I should leave it untouched.”

“What’s changed?”

“Nothing. These were given as a gift, so naturally I won’t waste this floral sacrifice.”

Miriam had to smile. There was an unjaded quality about Alana that was rare and almost wholly nonexistent in their field of work. “That’s very honorable of you.”

“I certainly thought so.” Hoisting her five-foot-nothin’ frame up onto the counter, Alana folded her legs and took a swig of beer. “I hope you’ll at least humor me and take a sip. A friend of mine made it himself.”

Miriam gave a salute of sorts before agreeing, “Well, if it’s home-brewed, I suppose I’m obligated to at least try it.”

“About earlier…”

Miriam quirked a brow. “Earlier when?”

“Earlier when I said I never touch what I love… I hope you know you mean a great deal to me.”

“But I thought that you-”

“Date men? Yes, I’ve had a few under my belt, but I’m the type who follows my heart, professionalism be damned.”  

Miriam felt a lump in her throat. “What are you saying?”

In truth, the idea that someone – _anyone_ – could love her was wholly daunting and inconceivable. She’d never experienced real love before, but she imagined that this had to be close.

Laying a hand against Miriam’s cheek, Alana brushed her thumb along the gentle slope and smiled, leaning forward before touching her forehead to the other woman’s. “Do I really need to spell it out for you, Little Miss Top of Her Class?”

Alana was all perfumed skin and curled ringlets when she moved forward, her mouth soft and warm as it pressed into the giving slant of Miriam’s lips. The trainee made a low, surprised little noise while tugging at Alana’s collar, her hands shaking as she clumsily deposited her beer onto the counter.

In a rush of sighs and discarded clothing, they made a staggered beeline for the bedroom. Their case files laid forgotten on the table.

* * *

 

“I don’t normally do this…”

“Do what? Sleep with devastatingly beautiful women?” Laughing softly, Alana continued to card her fingers through Miriam’s hair, her hand smoothing the woman’s cheek as Miriam laid with her head over Alana’s heart.

With a smile, Miriam shook her head ‘no.’ “In my defense, I believe you seduced me.”

“I consider that wholly flattering, so no offense is taken.”

As they remained tangled up in one another’s arms, Miriam idly traced a tattoo on Alana’s inner wrist. “I didn’t know you were all tatted up. When did you get this?”

“One drunken spring break during college,” Alana said. “I was full of excess energy and rage, so I went under the needle. What can I say? I was a rebel.”

“A rebel with a floral tattoo,” Miriam quipped with a soft, warm laugh. “At least you’re honest. Most people would try and bullshit some deeper meaning, like how it represents the inevitable intangibility of our souls.”

“Well who says it doesn’t?”

The two cracked up, Alana holding Miriam fondly over her heart as they slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

When Alana found out about Miriam’s disappearance, she was strangely numb. Even after hearing the phone message – the tight, frantic tone of Miriam’s voice – Alana found herself going about her routine as if all was well with the world (or perhaps she just hoped that after a while it _would_ be).

It was only when she found the flowers, handpicked and delivered with a note that read: _Alana – I’m so glad you picked me –_ that she finally laid her head down and cried.


End file.
